


Lost And Found

by taka1114



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: Paul Stamets有很多方式脫離現實。





	Lost And Found

菌絲

他又回到了艙房裡，一如之前所見。  
白花花的牆壁，曾是他非常熟悉的景象，但是此刻卻有種陌生感。他知道那並不僅僅是因為這是菌絲世界下的假象——事實上，他不知道這個景象是他腦海中的意識投射，還是那些可愛的蘑菇有話要說——更重要的原因是，這個彷如真實的環境裡，缺少了使他感受到溫度的存在。

他見到Hugh，就在上一次，他在這片網絡中迷失的時候。這一次跳躍，他不確定自己是想再見已然逝去的伴侶，給予自己一絲安慰，還是只是試圖讓自己死心。發現號上到處都是他們——更多的是Hugh——存在過的痕跡，在這空間中他只有兩途可選：逃避或是沉溺於回憶之中。

菌絲網絡的嶄新體驗曾讓他體力透支，徘徊於死亡邊緣，他撐過來了，但是到他回到自己的世界，卻沒有人在等他。他們有更重要的任務，當你的工作涉及整個宇宙時，你總是有更重要的事，逼使你在當下撇開所有個人問題。他的悲傷被排到最後，到戰爭結束，到發現號接受來自星聯的嘉獎，到他終於坐在空無一人的艙房裡獨處，哀悼才姍姍來遲的席捲而至。壞脾氣曾是別人評價他的常用詞語，但情緒化卻不是，他有些失措，諷刺的是曾經懂得為他處理這些的人，現成了他悲傷來源。

他正在用水熊蟲的眼看著時空。從一開始的僅存經驗裡他知道，跳躍對於觀察者而言是轉瞬之事，但是自從真正進入菌絲網絡，他就意識到在這裡時間的流動不一樣。他可在這一眨眼的功夫裡慢慢探索，人類的言辭中沒有能表達這些的說法，比較接近的體驗只能是做夢。

他曾興奮地與Hugh分享這些感覺，並且遺憾於此種驚嘆受制於語言桎梏，這是個無法被想像的夢境。那時候，對方看他的眼神除了一如以往的迴響著他的快樂，還有來自Hugh自己的憂心。這些都讓他感覺自己是個被愛著的瘋子。

即使他現在已經純熟不少，跨進網絡那刻，屬於人類的大腦始終會不爭氣地陷入片刻的思潮洶湧。現在他清醒了，他知道自己在尋找什麼，也知道他要找的人不在這裡。  
那上次也許是他的蘑菇在做好心，把他的所思所想編成了一盞明燈。失落感湧到心頭，他希望能更好的說再見，但是這些說話永遠都太遲——

Paul。  
他抬起頭。  
什麼都沒有，可他發誓剛剛的確實是Hugh。

「Hugh？」  
他喚了回去，卻只聽見自己的聲音在網絡裡空洞的迴盪。  
Paul——聲音由遠而至，在菌絲之間沒有方位可言。他不知道對方有沒有聽見自己，還是僅是不願停止的呼喚。

他睜開了眼睛。  
是Tilly。

「長官！」  
伴侶在網絡中的叫喚，在現實裡化成一陣耳鳴。大腦感官在回到現實時又再次刷成空白，這次他罕有地想吐。  
「現在不是時候，Tilly。」他含糊地打發過去，逃離現場。

 

夢

他嗅到血的味道。  
層層覆疊的菌絲擄去了他的意識，僅在很短暫的時間裡讓他做回自己，在那個時候他看見了Hugh染著血的身體。腥紅染在白色制服上尤其顯眼，他不知愣住多久了才懂得感到痛苦。

他衝上前，抱住了伴侶發冷的軀體。他不知道發生了什麼事，只能無助的祈求網絡別再接管他的思想，他還沒看夠Hugh的臉，即使眼前的景象使他恐懼哀傷。  
然後Hugh突然朝他睜開了眼，剛剛染血的身體變得傷痕纍纍。菌絲網絡裡像是螢火蟲的藍色光點正在攻擊侵蝕著對方，他喊叫Paul的名字，但是Paul無法碰到他。  
他變得好遠好遠，Paul必須用跑的追上前，每一次他快要抓到對方，都彷彿像是摸到煙霧一樣的撲空。他不屬於這裡，他不會再回來——

Paul張開眼了。  
白色艙房，一如以往。意識仍然掙扎著浸沒在驚恐之中，那不是第一次他在夢中重溫這一幕，但是現在增加了後面那一段。夢境裡的追逐與不安使他的呼吸急促，他等待著心率回復正常，才開始感知到自己身旁的體溫。

Hugh，他的伴侶，就睡在他的身旁。  
這曾是正常不過的事情，但此刻他卻有想哭出來的衝動。

他此刻非常想要親吻Hugh，擁抱他，感受他確實活在自己眼前的事實，但是現在是夜深，而在網絡中折騰那麼久的人，比他更需要睡眠。他想他的狂喜可以留到明天，留到他為對方炮製食物時再分享。

他閉上了眼睛，默默地與噩夢道別。而他所不知道的是，就在他再次滑入睡眠之際，身旁的男人卻再次睜開了眼。

 

昏迷

「嗨，Paul。」  
他肯定是痛到出現幻覺，人類的情感就是如此脆弱到需要自我安慰，他惱怒的想。Hugh看著他的眼神太過柔軟，自他搬出去那天後他就沒如此看過自己。疼痛讓他的大腦短路，他想問自己怎麼了，Hugh怎麼會來，他是不是快死了，但是他張不開口，也只能發出模糊的聲音。

「你能聽見我的。」  
「——一切都把我帶到你的身邊。」  
「你做得很好。」

Hugh輕聲跟他說了很多話，他聽著一切卻無法回應。他的伴侶什麼都好，就是很不會挑時間。他猜Hugh說了很多會讓他在往後感動落淚的說話，但是此刻先不管腹部的碎片奪去了他的大部份注意力，他的意識也因為誘導昏迷而漸漸遠去。我需要你一會再說一次，他想這樣要求，但是在他能發出任何提示之前，眼皮就合上了。

他在花園裡踱著步跟蘑菇說話，Straal說他是少有會跟實驗體聊天的人，這句話後面接著多半都是調侃他社交圈子小之類的說話。蘑菇不能算是善解人意的傾訴對象，但是他們安靜、誠實、直白，同時引人入勝。

Hugh與蘑菇相比又是不一樣的存在，然而Paul不願去判別自己比較愛哪一個。他們走在藝術展覽會裡，Hugh總是走在前面，他的雀躍興奮感染了對De Koonings興趣缺缺的Paul。他的腳步很快，於是Paul追了上前，握住了他放在後面的手。

他抓空了。  
眼前伴侶的身體屬於菌絲網絡，不屬於他的時空。藍色光點拖在手臂以下的位置，組成了那雙他抓不住的手。他驚慌地喊了一聲，但是Hugh這次沒有回頭，只是逕自離開了曾經屬於兩人的艙房。白色艙房此刻又變得更單調一些。

他追逐夠了，疲累與失落入侵了他的堅強，他接著仍要繼續走，只是不能再追著Hugh的背影了。可是當他轉過頭，Hugh卻就站在他的身後，完好無缺的，穿著他太過乾淨的白色制服，笑盈盈的看著自己。

「我想是我到哪裡都會被帶回你身邊才對。」他開口說道。  
「但我不在這裡，」Hugh這樣回答，仍是那個溫柔到能融化他的笑容，他太久沒有好好看過了，「你知道的。」  
「你哪裡都不在。」我失去了你，Paul這樣想，從他抱著對方流失溫度的身體時就失去了。

他聽出自己說話裡的冷嘲熱諷與自暴自棄，前者是某種難以改變的本性，而後者他歸咎於對方。Hugh實在不該這樣，他想道，沒由來的有點生氣，但是這種怒氣很快就被別的某種情緒取代。

Hugh仍舊看進他的眼睛裡，「我會在另一端等你。」  
「我曾這樣說過了，」他垂下眼，「那次的結果不太好。」  
他是個科學家，無數次的嘗試不會是令他卻步的原因，他的恐懼應該毫無道理，但是情緒，從來就不是他擅長的事情。

Hugh不再說話了，與意識裡的幻想說話實在無謂，Paul知道的，卻放任了自己這樣做。他早晚總要離開，而Hugh也知道，他似乎總是知道自己在想什麼。

接著我。他默默的祈想，然後張開了眼。

白花花的空間，刺眼得很。很快的有個人影靠近了他，擋住了大部份的光源。  
「Paul，老天……」Hugh的臉就在自己眼前，很近，近到他覺得自己可以就這樣吻上去。但是他沒有這樣做，神經系統還未完全上線，他沒能動，還得用力地眨眼才看得清前方。反而是Hugh湊了上前，一如記憶中的柔軟嘴唇貼近了他的臉頰。以一個剛從昏迷中甦醒的人而言他的心臟跳得有點太快了，可他此刻只是迫切地想要回應這個親吻。  
Hugh守了承諾，接住他了。

「Hugh，」在終於能張開口時他顫顫巍巍的吐出話，「我需要——」  
「需要水？你哪裡不舒服了？」Hugh的回應近乎殷切。  
「——那番話，你能不能把它再說一次？」

END.

**Author's Note:**

> S2 後覺得需要酬謝（不）順便希望S3 繼續有Culmets:)


End file.
